Conventional level shifting circuits for shifting a logic signal from a ground referenced positive logic supply to a negative referenced supply using discrete components can exhibit performance and cost limitations, including component cost, component count, asymmetrical propagation delays, noise sensitivity and power supply sensitivity. Conventional level shifting circuits for shifting a logic signal from a ground based positive logic supply to a higher voltage positive supply can exhibit similar performance and cost limitations.
It would be desirable to provide level shifting circuits that, in some applications, offer high speed, lower cost, lower component count and a wide operating range for the shifted reference supply voltage.